


Christmas fluff

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: CHANGMIN IS A SWEETHEART FOR ONCE, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Homin - Freeform, I repeat, M/M, changmin is a sweetheart, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Changmin doesn't celebrate Christmas. He is a Buddhist, after all. And he would really appreciate it if people finally got the memo and let him be.





	Christmas fluff

Changmin really doesn’t understand why is it so difficult for the interviewers to do some research and realize that he has no reasons to celebrate Christmas. He isn’t Christian, he doesn’t believe in God, and his family never really celebrated Christmas. They enjoyed the time off, but that’s it. It really isn’t that difficult to google “Shim+Changmin+religion”, it takes five seconds tops. And yet, he has to suffer through countless shows explaining, that he doesn’t have any Christmas-related memories, without explicitly stating that he never celebrated it as a child. He can’t say that, people would be enraged, even though, in theory, he is under no obligation to enjoy Christmas. No one is.  
Now, it’s not that he doesn’t like the fairy lights, the baubles or other decorations, they are rather nice, even if they tend to be too over the top for his liking. He even enjoys some of the songs that desperate idols put out trying to make some coin. And people are nicer around that time, he can definitely appreciate that – even if he himself is always quite snarky. But getting pestered about Christmas every year since he turned fifteen got real old real quick. He tries to smile and shrug it off as much as he can, but he knows that his smile looks more like a grimace than anything else. Their fans always point it out, the manager scolds him, but there is only so much he is willing to do. Thankfully, it won’t last much longer. At least for this year.  
He just finished his last photoshoot, Yunho went home much earlier, since he played the age card and got to do it first. Changmin is probably the only person in the industry, who wishes he could be older. Yunho is usually pretty lenient with him, but it would be nice to be able to go home while it’s still bright outside. Alas, not today.  
He is still trying to decide whether he is more hungry or sleepy, when he sees that the lights in his living room are on. He is sure he didn’t leave them on, it just never happens. Minho talked him out of keeping a baseball bat next to the front door, and he regrets it now. Slowly, carefully, he walks closer, hoping to surprise the intruder.  
Instead of a person, he finds a medium-sized tree. It wasn’t there when he left. He doubts that someone broke into his flat to bring him something instead of stealing it, so it must be someone he knows. There are only few people who have the code to his flat, and only one person who would bring a tree with him.  
Changmin inspects the tree – at least it’s plastic this time. Because it’s not the first time it happened. The last time, it was a real tree that was taller than him, and he had a hard time getting rid of it.  
“Hi, you are home!” Yunho cheerfully says from the doorway, a big box of baubles in his hands. He must have gone out to bring them from the car, because Changmin doesn’t have any decorations. He isn’t really sure what happened to them. Maybe he forgot to take them off when he was throwing out the tree.  
“Yes… Why is there a tree in my living room?” he asks, but Yunho just rolls his eyes. Both of them know why.  
Yunho loves Christmas. Partially because of his Christian upbringing, partially because of the atmosphere. And he always makes sure that some of the Christmas spirit rubs off on Changmin. It’s not that he doesn’t respect Changmin’s choice of religion, he just believes that Christmas doesn’t necessarily have to be about faith, or the lack of it.  
Changmin always indulges him, even though he moans and groans about it the whole time, and continues to complain even with his Christmas sweater on (he gets a new one every year, one uglier than another, and dutifully wears them around Yunho). Kyuhyun makes fun of him because of that, but Changmin is pretty sure he would kill for Yunho man, so decorating the house once a year really doesn’t seem like much. Especially this year. Last year’s Christmas wasn’t enjoyable for anyone, and Changmin wants to make up for that. Yunho deserves to have wonderful holidays this time. That’s why he puts on a green, red and gold monstrosity with Santa’s face on it, that Yunho got for him this year, and tries to make sure his Christmas tree doesn’t end up looking too gaudy.  
“You can keep this one, since it’s fake.”  
Changmin can’t help but smile.  
“Yeah, you won’t have to buy a new one next year. You will just have to help me decorate.”  
Yunho hums happily and presses against his side. Sleep completely forgotten for now, Changmin cooks them dinner, while the older man cleans up. It kind of looks like he is making an even bigger mess, but Changmin is used to that as well. The key to keeping sanity around Yunho, is to take deep breaths and think of all the wonderful things the older man has done for him over the years.  
Later, when they are preparing for bed, Yunho kisses him. It’s supposed to be short and sweet, but Changmin deepens the kiss, leaving them flushed and breathless. Almost shyly, Yunho gives him a relatively small, but heavy box wrapped in red paper with a big, green bow on it. It definitely looks like his friend wrapped it.  
Yunho always buys him a Christmas present. Nothing big, at this point they don’t really have any major needs that they cannot fulfill themselves, but it’s always something bought with love. This time, it’s probably a book. Changmin talks a lot about books, and Yunho is really good at listening. He never expects anything in return, but every year Changmin spends at least one month fretting over his gift for Yunho. And then tells him that he randomly saw it on a display, and thought it was cute enough.  
So maybe Changmin actually celebrates Christmas, he just really hates talking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
